veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Meyer
Selina Catherine Meyer is main character of the HBO original series Veep. She is the 45th and current President of the United States and the former Vice President of the United States and Senate President. Rather than opt for the easy path or inherited career opportunities, Selina chose to put her advantages to work for greater good. She has toiled tirelessly during her years in public office to improve situations for all Americans, form the disenfranchised, to the middle class to corporate leaders working to create jobs however she is ironically terrible at interacting with members of the public often having little in common with them. While Selina is an advocate for abortion, women's health and children's rights it is shown that time and again, in order to maintain her political currency she must either disavow or downplay her views. She's portrayed by actress Julia Louis-Dreyfus and makes her first appearance in "Fundraiser". Early life Born November 3 and raised in Chevy Chase, Maryland, Selina has been a public servant for twenty years, and later became the Senator of her home state. Afterwards, she launched a failed campaign to become the President of the United States. This target was not met and she ended up running as Vice President with the soon-to-be President Hughes (aka POTUS). Season 1 In the first season of Veep, Selina is in her second year as the Vice President of the United States. It all starts with the Vice President's legislation, the Clean Jobs Act which she wanted to be her legacy. However, the President wanted the Fiscal Responsibility Bill to be passed as soon as possible and quickly that he chose to disregard nine other legislation, which would include the Clean Jobs Act. In order to pursue the Clean Jobs Act, she wanted to include several parts of the provision to the Fiscal Responsibility Bill, to be known as the McKonney Amendment for which she voted against in order to ensure the President's trust on her. The Office of the Vice President was later held up in another scandal when the Chief of Staff to the Vice President, Amy Brookheimer, fired a smiling Secret Service agent. She later found out she was pregnant with Ted's child, which would later be miscarried. The season ended with her endorsement of Congressman Furlong as Governor of Ohio and Dan being created Director of Policy and Presentation, a titular title. Season 3 After President Hughes' wife nearly dies after a suicide attempt Hughes resigns and Selina acts as interim president. She also officially launches her campaign for presidency in Alicia. Season 4 After Selina continually defers to her wishy-washy friend Karen, Amy abruptly quits her position as campaign manager frustrated that Selina is listening to Karen over her and is refusing to consider Tom James for VP. Though Selina brushes off her outburst she ultimately takes Amy's advice and asks Tom to join her. However Selina is upset when Tom continually upstages her in Storms and Pancakes. She also confides in Gary that she thinks Tom is making a pass at her but when she brings up a moment in their past when they almost slept together she is humiliated when he doesn't remember what happened. In Mommy Meyer Selina is the victim of an attempted assassination when an intruder breaks into the White House. She also tries to reconnect with some of her friends from her old law firm but finds herself struggling to connect with them when she realizes that she has no idea what is going on in their lives and that they disagree with her politically. In B/ill Selina is suffering from the flu but is forced to take control of killing her own Families First bill after Ben and Kent bungle the operation by hiring lobbyists. Despite a congressional hearing the Meyer is able to escape the hearings relatively unscathed after scapegoating Bill Erickson for misappropriating funds. On election night Selina cries after hearing the news that the election is tied and Tom James might become president. She rallies after learning that Tom has gone to her election night party without her and manages to upstage him. Season 5 In the fifth season Selina tries to secure her presidency, manipulating Amy into coming back to work with her and heading up the recount in Nevada. She also enlists Dan to manage Jonah's congressional campaign run, something she wants so that he can vote for her to break the tie and assure her presidency. Selina tries to neutralize Tom James by turning him into her economy czar, forcing him to deal with the tanking economy. After taking over his task force in order to look important she meets CEO Charlie Baird and has a brief sexual fling with him. Because he is spotted leaving the White House she is forced to pretend they are dating for awhile. While flirting with him online she accidentally tweets an insulting message about her opponent, senator O'Brien which she blames on Chinese hackers, swiftly imposing sanctions for the data "breach". The move ends up accidentally working in her favour as the Chinese government joins her in secret talks in order to drop the sanctions. Selina is also forced to contend with the death of her narcissistic mother, who leaves the bulk of her fortune to Catherine, and learns that Catherine now identifies as a lesbian, after falling in love with Selina's body double, Marjorie. Selina also sleeps with Tom James after diffusing his plan to make himself president. In the Vote in Congress, neither Selina nor O'Brien receive a majority of the vote, meaning the decision will go to the Senate where Tom James is favored to win. Relationships Ted Cullen Selina's ex-partner during their younger years. They had a child, who died in a miscarriage. Andrew Meyer Selina's ex-husband and Catherine's father. Their relationship appears to be volatile, but the ex-couple end up sleeping together. Andrew is notoriously sleazy and bad with money and tries to use Selina's political connections to his advantage. Charlie Baird Charlie is a bank CEO whom Selina meets and is attracted to. Despite only wanting a one night stand she is forced to publicly date him after multiple visits to the White House attract the notice of the press. Baird appears to like Selina, willingly playing at being her boyfriend, but after she refuses to bail out his bank he abruptly dumps her. Tom James James is Selina's pick for veep after Doyle leaves her ticket. Selina believes they have a shared history after almost sleeping together 12 years earlier but James does not remember the event. In season 5 it is revealed that James was jealous of Selina's relationship with Baird and did want to sleep with her. Catherine Meyer Selina's only child. Catherine is very quiet in the first season, but the more we see her, the more outgoing she becomes. Selina loves her daughter, but has a hard time keeping up with her life. Catherine is a vegetarian and has very different ideas about politics than her mother. Titles United States Senator from Maryland (before Veep - season 1) Served in the United States Senate, the Upper House of the United States Congress. President of the United States Senate 2013 - 2016 (season(s) 1 - 3) Along with the title Vice President of the United States. Vice President of the United States 2013-2016 (season(s) 1 - 3) Inugurated on January 20th 2013 as Vice President with President Stuart Hughes. Along with the title President of the Senate. Served with President Hughes for four years until his resignation on January 8th 2016 for his ailing wife. President of the United States 2016- present (season(s) 4 - present) President Meyer will will serve the remainder of Former U.S President Hughes term from January 8th 2016 to January 20th 2017. She is eligible to be elected to a full first term, having only served eight months as President. Category:Characters